Our kind of Normal
by Grammarandletters
Summary: Set right after the gang get back from the Underworld with Hook, the story goes from there. There may be spoilers in this series, you have been warned! Emma and Killian go back home for the first time, as a alive and happy couple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They were the last to get off the boat, Killian skilfully hopped off the edge of the boat and held his arm out to Emma as she levered herself off it using his arm as a weight. Emma held him close to her as they walked up the hill to the rest of the gang.

Killian felt it, as soon as he jumped off the boat, the earth crunching underneath his boots, he was alive, and the last two weeks of death had made him the most exhausted he had ever been. He gave Emma a half smile and held his arm as she entwined her arm around his as they walked to the rest of the group. "Well I think we should all celebrate! Granny's?" Snow chirped, Killian could feel his eyes drooping as she talked.

"…Actually, I think it's been a particularly rough few weeks for some people… and we should get some rest. Maybe we should all meet at Granny's tomorrow?" David nodded towards Killian, Snow seemed to take the hint.

"You're right, besides if I don't see Neal and take him off the Fairies hands soon I might go crazy. Robin you're probably dying to Roland and your baby girl?"

"Quite right, and I know Roland would love to spend some time with you Henry since you've been away if you want to stay at your Mom's tonight."

"Uh, yeah sure… Mom is that cool?"

Emma thought it was still a bit funny that Henry had to ask for permission to stay his own mothers house, even if he had two, "go ahead, kid." To be honest she was slightly glad for it to be just her and Killian. The last two months had been the most exhausting she'd ever experienced; it was a challenge to even make a sentence.

"Okay Henry, lets go," Regina gestured.

"Hook, I'm really glad you're back home," Henry smiled and turned to catch up with his Mom. Emma's lips couldn't help but curl.

She turned to Killian, "let's go home."

"Aye."

Emma took out her key, hanging from it was an anchor key chain and a spare key. "I like the key chain, love."

Emma let out a chuckle, "yeah, I thought it was fitting… Oh! And this is yours." She unthreaded one of the keys off the chain and placed it in Hook's hand. She couldn't help but smile watching him hold it.

"Emma, are you sure?"

"This house was never mine to give… It's always been ours." She opened the door, it was emptier than she remembered. They weren't gone for months or anything but she has somehow forgotten what the house even looked like. Dark Emma didn't really have time for decorating. The living room was just a living room, it felt so empty without the cot and her baby mobile and that beautiful antique lounge. She turned to find Killian was staring into the living room as well. "Come on," she took his hand and led him upstairs.

Killian had never been upstairs before, there was a decent sized landing with a giant French trimmed window looking out to the ocean over the tree tops. It was beautiful, this was definitely his home. To the left led the hallway with four doors, one on the left hand side, two on the right and one right down the very end. He followed Emma right down to the last door and watched as she opened it. In the centre of the room was a large bed with cream coloured linen and lots of cushions. There was a long chest at the end- it looked like a treasure chest Killian thought- draped on top was Emma's baby blanket and some more throws. The rest of the room was just as cosy with a large wardrobe and a reading chair in the corner. Killian turned to then see the window that covered almost the entire wall in that same French trim, framed by cream coloured curtains to the view of a lifetime. They should have put that picture on the newspaper advertisement he thought. "Makes you want to just stay here forever, doesn't it?" Emma wrapped her hands around him fro behind.

"I don't know about you love, but that's exactly what I'm planning on doing." Killian turned around to face her, "Thank you. For bringing me home." He leant in and kissed her softly. They stood there for a while smiling at each other, forehead to forehead.

"Now, I know you're tired and I really think you should get some rest after… well, everything."

"Swan, it's 3 o'clock in the afternoon."

"So? That gives me enough time to grab some things for dinner and cook up something while you take a well deserved nap."

"Captains don't take naps Swan," Killian's eye lids kept drooping no matter how hard he tried.

"Yahuh, while I'm out I'm going to grab some of your clothes and things from Granny's, so I'll need the keys."

"Actually, before I realised… what I had become, I was staying with your parents."

"Oh okay, really?"

"Aye, your mother can be quite persuasive when she wants to be. Besides we were all so focused on a common goal."

"That is true about my Mom. Well, I guess I'll stop by there on my way back then. Want anything that you can't live without for a couple of days?"

"No… I think I've got everything I need right here." Killian smirked as he pulled Emma close to him again.

"Okay, pirate. I'm going to have a shower and get changed before I go and you are definitely going to get some rest. You're falling asleep while I'm still talking to you," Emma grinned as she pulled back from him.

"Am not!" 'My God,' Killian thought, he had never sounded so childish in his life.

"Go to bed!" Emma retorted as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Killian couldn't help but sit down on the edge of the bed in silence, soaking everything in. He heard the shower turn on in the other room, that was his Emma, in their bathroom, bathing. The whole idea of it, made Killian giddy inside but the weight of his very much alive body had become overwhelming. He removed his boots one foot at a time, and took off his jacket and vest and went to hang them in the closet. Each step was harder the next and the idea of a nap became more and more enticing. He sat back down on the bed on the side closest to the window and started to take off his rings He saw a small decorative bowl on the bedside table, he imagined Emma had put it there for him and his jewellery, since she almost never wore any of own accept for Liam's ring around her neck. Hook noticed that this was one of the only rooms in the house fully decorated, perhaps because it was the one Emma used the most while she was here alone. He laid down on his back and listened to the sound of the shower running, he couldn't help but think about the woman standing underneath the running water, his heart clenched at the thought of it. He had never felt so at peace, listening to the water, knowing that his Emma was there with him.

"Killian?" Emma poked her head out the bathroom door, "Hook?! Could you get me a towel from the linen cupboard?" No Reply, "Killian?" Emma sighed and started her sprint to the linen cupboard, picked the first towel she saw and wrapped it around herself. She walked back into the bedroom to find Hook with most of his clothes still on, on top of the covers, fast asleep. Emma stood and stared at her pirate for a while, smiling and got dressed. Before she left, she grabbed a throw and draped it over Killian. "Be back soon," she whispered and kissed his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Knock, knock! You guys home?" Emma said as she opened the door to the loft.

"Yeah, we're in the living room," Emma turned to see her mum holding her baby brother smiling. She put the groceries down on the kitchen table and walked over.

"Hi Neal, we missed you," Emma and her mother ogled over him.

David came down the stairs, "Hey Emma, what you doing here?"

"Yeah, I thought you and Hook would have wanted to spend some quality time together," Snow said in a questioning tone.

"Well, apparently being dead for two weeks really takes it out of a person."

"Fair enough," David replied.

"I just came over to pick up some of Killian's clothes and things. So he has something to get changed into in the morning. I can't stay too long; I want to be there when he wakes up."

"That's ok, he stayed upstairs so they are probably in the dresser."

"Thanks Mom," Emma gave her brother a kiss on the head and went to get Killian's things.

"So are they going to just move in together? After everything that's happened?"

"David!" Snow tried to keep her tone hushed. "Imagine, if it were you and me; I wouldn't want you out of my sight."

David considered this and sighed, "you're right but I still don't think it's going to be that easy. I mean before Hook died he tried to kill all of us, there has to be some guilt there you know… And I'm not blaming him because who knows what any of us would have done if we had become the dark one."

"He also sacrificed himself for everyone David. He's our friend, and evidently Emma's true love. So we have to look out for both of them, because it's probably not going to be easy for them to transition back to normal life but we have to be there for them, for Emma."

"I think this life is far from normal, Snow," David chuckled.

"You know what I mean."

'How many shades of black does this guy own," Emma thought to herself, smiling. Emma filled pretty much everything Hook owned into a duffle bag. 'I guess pirates travel light' she said in her head. Emma supposed the Jolly Rodger had more of his belongings. Emma went to check if she had forgotten anything and saw a picture of her and her parents sitting on the night stand. She picked it up and brought it downstairs as well as the duffle bag. "Mom, Dad, I was wondering if I could keep this?" She held out the framed picture in front of them. "We don't have any pictures at home sitting on the night stand. She picked it up and brought it downstairs as well as the duffle bag. "Mom, Dad, I was wondering if I could keep this?" She held out the framed picture in front of them. "We don't have any pictures at home yet and I'd love to put this in my room… Or maybe in the kitchen so everyone can see it…"

"We'd love that Emma," Snow's grin was from ear to ear.

"We should take more photos, of all of us. That's my New Years resolution."

"Emma, it's not New Years," David said perplexed.

"Well it feels like it for me, a fresh start."

"That's a great idea Emma, I'd love more pictures of everyone too." Neal starting stirring in Snow's arms. "Oh hello, someone's awake," Snow smiled down at her child, both her children in the same room, she couldn't be happier to be home. "Let's go see daddy," Snow got up from the couch and handed the squirmed Neal to David.

"I should get going guys."

"Okay, well I'll help you put your things in the car." Snow walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the two bags of groceries Emma left there.

"Thanks, Mom."

Emma shut the boot of the bug, "Thanks, Mom. I'll see you tomorrow at Granny's for lunch?"

"Of course, and Emma if you ever need anything you call me okay? Even if you just want to grab a coffee or get groceries together or you want someone to talk too."

"Mom, I only live ten minutes down the road. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, sorry. It's just… we just got you back." Snow hugged her daughter, "I love you Emma."

"Love you too, Mom. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Definitely, I hope Killian's okay."

"Me too, bye Mom," Emma got into the driver's seat and waved as she drove by.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can stop you from trying to do anything to get in our way," he was only looking at Emma, he watched as she started choking, and instead of her falling to the ground from lack of oxygen, she just kept choking, kept feeling the pain of dying over and over again. His eyes started to water, it was the worst thing he had ever witnessed in his long, long life.

"That's enough!"

"What are you doing?"

"Being the man I want to be!" He took Excalibur and pulled the dark ones into the sword, he could the hate and pain running through the blade.

"Killian, no! You can't do this!" Emma had tears streaming down her face, looking at her was more painful than anything that was about to happen. He felt the words come of his mouth but all he could hear, see, think of was the woman standing in front of him. She put her lips on his, the sensation seared onto his lips. He nodded, he was ready, this was his fault, it was time to pay the price. Emma lunged forward with Excalibur…

Killian shot up from the bed, hyperventilating and sweating all over. It was a dream, but it was also real, his body telling him he should be dead right now. No, it couldn't mean anything like that. It was a nightmare. On Emma's side of the bed the alarm clock read 4:45pm. 'Emma mustn't be home yet. He needed to move around, Killian opened the door and went to go downstairs. He was half way down the stairs when he heard the keys turn in the front door. "Oh hey, you're up," Emma said smiling up at him with a bag of groceries in one arm and a duffle bag in the other. That smile, that was the reason he was alive.

"Need a hand, love?"

"Uh yeah actually, there's just one other bag of groceries in the back of the car," Killian kissed Emma on the cheek and walked out the car, "Thank you!" Emma called after him.

They started to pack away the groceries together, "sorry it took me so long, I ran into Leroy at the grocery store and you know how he is, he never shuts up."

"I only woke just before you walked in, so perfect timing I'd say."

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, love." Killian smiled at her.

"You're a terrible liar,' Emma teased.

"It was okay, really Emma," Killian said coolly.

"Okay, well if you want to talk about it we can. I'm here whenever you need me." She was so consistently understanding; it was something that used to get on Killian's nerves but right now he appreciated it more than anything.

"It might not be anything; I guess we'll see tonight." Killian reassured.

"Okay, well I got pasta for dinner, so I hope that's ok?"

"You're going to cook?" Killian raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"It happens!"

"I'm going to want to watch this," Killian pulled out a chair from the dining table facing the kitchen.

"Really? And you know anything about cooking?"

"Believe it or not I am not a bad cook at all, I'd even say my cooking is quite good. I know nothing of this 'pasta' you're talking about however."

"It's Italian."

"What?"

"Sit down, I'm cooking."

"As you wish."


	4. Chapter 4

Killian thought to look over Emma and see how long he'd been awake. It must be 3 o'clock in the morning by now or some other indecent time. After his afternoon sleep and that nightmare, he could not even fathom the thought of getting any rest. The temptation was too strong, he lifted his torso over Emma to check the time, "3:22" the clock read. The bed creaked as he came back down to his side. "You're not asleep?" Emma's voice was raspy and quiet.

"Just stretching love."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I don't know why though," Killian sighed.

"Here, come close to me," Emma wrapped Killian's arm around her waist and pulled him close to her. He kissed the back of your head. "Nothing's going to hurt you while I'm here."


	5. Chapter 5

Emma and Killian walked into Granny's hand in hand, there was their family sitting in the back booth. They had pulled an extra table connecting to the booth just to fit everyone in. "Hey Mom, hey Killian!" Henry was sitting next to his Grandpa who was playing with Neal.

"Hey Kid, did you have a good rest?" Emma scruffed Henry's hair.

"Yeah, fine. I was thinking I could come over and start putting some things in my room later today?"

"That's a great idea, if it's ok with your Mom?" Regina smiled and nodded from the other side of the table.

"Hot chocolate for the lady, and coffee for the gentle… pirate." Granny smiled cheekily.

"Always loved your sense of humour Granny," Killian teased back.

"I'm glad you're back. All of you."

"I definitely second that!" Leroy said from the behind the counter.

"Good to be back," Emma smiled and took Killian's hand in hers.

This is what is was to be alive, to be in this family, Emma thought.

"Want to shoot some tarts Henry?" Killian motioned is head towards the tart board at the back of the room.

"Yeah, sure," Henry squeezed out of the booth from between his Grandparents. The pair walked to the board and both picked a team, Killian was always England because apparently he has the same accent as the people from there according to Emma.

"So, I never really asked you how you… felt about everything? You know going to the underworld and everything."

"Yeah, it was fine, I mean that's what we do, we find each other, it's kind of the family motto." Henry shrugged his head, nonchalantly.

"You think of me as family?" Killian was trying to keep his voice quiet.

"Well, yeah. You're my Mom's true love and you live with us and you take me sailing and give me life advice and stuff. If that's not family, I don't know what is." Killian's face was glowing, he reached out and squeezed Henry's shoulder and took his next shot.

He paused for a while, "well, I have been thinking… of making that fact, official." Henry almost dropped all of the darts sitting in his hand. "With your consent of course, that's why I'm asking."

Henry motioned his head towards out the back, Killian followed him and prepared himself for the worst.

The two men stood there in silence. Henry extended his hand, "Welcome to the family, finally." Killian took his hand and shook it, he then reached out and hugged the boy tightly.

"Thank you, it means more than you know." The two broke away, "Right, I need your help with something else. Finding a ring."

"You have tonnes of rings; can't you give her one of those?"

"They all have a dark past behind them except for Liam's ring which she already has. Besides I want something that signifies new beginnings, which means a new ring."

"Fair enough. We need a new mission name then how about… Operation Beyoncé?"

"Bey, what?"

"Beyonce? Like "put a ring on it"?" Killian's perplexed look on his face became even more perplexed the more Henry said. "Okay fine, Operation Bumble Bee then."

Snow shut the door and turned around with Neal in her arms. "Oh, what are you guys doing back here?"

"Ah umm, we broke one of the darts and we were looking for another one." Henry blurted out.

Killian glared at Henry, "Yes and we've got one now so let's go lad." Killian and Henry walked back to the main room.

"Those two are definitely up to something, I just wonder what it is," Snow pondered to Neal in a baby voice.


End file.
